Crazy for this Girl
by CrazyTG
Summary: El viene de una prestigiosa familia, ella de una familia normal...podrán estar juntos? COMO MOLESTAR A PACO EN UN SOLO FIC! PacoxPilar Combo Niños 17 años.


**Bueno gente…ustedes dirán: Que onda? Acabas de publicar un fic hace unos dias y ya publicas otro? Oh bueno, pero ATENCION! ES MI PRIMER PACOxPILAR asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo disfrute yo escribiendo, siempre y cuando me dejen un esplendoroso review asi re lindo :D Bueno basta de parloteos TG, LUCES, CAMARA AAAAC…cof cof, estupida moscas ¬¬! Ejem, ACCCCCCCCION!**

**

* * *

**

**Crazy for This Girl**

El se hallaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de cuero que se encontraban en cada esquina de su gigantesca biblioteca, con una copa repleta de whisky en su mano izquierda y con su derecha enredada enteramente en su hermoso cabello castaño, casi negro… -_como el cielo en la noche-.. Recordaba que ella le llamaba así…_Ella.. Todo por ella, todas las malditas preocupaciones de su vida giraban en torno a ella..El nunca se había preocupado por mas nadie y ahora mas que nunca deseaba haber continuado así.. Deseaba nunca haberla conocido, deseaba que ella nunca hubiera formado parte de ese cuarteto en el que el solía estar involucrado…sin que el destino los hubiese obligado a conocerse…y mas aun, muy a su pesar deseaba nunca haberla tocado , nunca haberla besado, nunca haberle hablado…pero si los deseos fueran realidad... nadie se suicidaría….Nadie sufriría….Nadie haría nada.

Habían pasado años desde el triunfo de los Combo Niños sobre todos los Divinos que solían atacar Nova Nizza, ahora todo se encontraba sumido en una paz absoluta…Serio y Azul estaban de novios y llevaban juntos una vida muy felices, aunque hacía tiempo que no los veía ya que con los estudios se les había complicado la cosa. Y ella….la razón de todo, **Pilar,** la razón de que el rezara a todos los dioses y santos cada noche del año para que siempre siga sonriendo y sea feliz, y la razón por la que el no podía siquiera ojear el periódico en paz, con el temor de encontrar su figura en brazos de otro que no fuese el.

Los recuerdos inundaban su mente y cada uno golpeaba y mataba su ya de por si muerto corazón mas que el anterior… todas las noches de consuelo..Todos lo momentos que compartió junto a ella..Todas las mañanas todo….todo absolutamente todo lo que el mando al caño….todo lo que cambio por su crianza, por su familia, todo lo que cabio por una maldita reputación que ni el sabía de qué le servía….

_Flash back_

_-entiéndelo Pilar- decía un moreno ya frustrado y, consciente de que no podía mantener por mucho tiempo mas su mascara de tranquila frialdad e indiferencia._

_- ¿!que quieres que entienda?¿ Que me abandonas! ¿!Que te casas! oh ya! Seguro es la parte en la que me dejas? Eso quieres que entienda? Como rayos pretendes que entienda eso!- dijo una muy alterada ojiverdes al borde del llanto._

_-he dejado que esto fuera demasiado lejos, Pilar...no puedo permitir nada mas, sabias..Yo te lo dije...te lo advertí.. te dije que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no seria aceptado jamás-susurro el moreno conciente de que lo que acababa de decir era mas para convencerse a si mismo que a ella._

_- así que esto es todo..Todo lo que tuvimos y vivimos..todo fue solo un juego una forma de pasar tu tiempo?—grito Pilar lo que causo que Paco se sobresaltara._

_-comprende que tengo una familia, una reputación y un status que mantener Pilar...fui concebido y criado para seguir las tradiciones y reglas, y una de esas reglas es mantener la limpieza y pureza de la próxima generación de la familia- dijo Paco, el cual por primera vez sintió aborrecimiento hacia su familia._

_- tu familia, tu vida, tu sangre, tu status, TU todo solo TU, nadie mas, debí de habérmelo esperado, debí de saber que solo eso era lo digno de un asqueroso hipócrita, que tu eras un típico rico de sangre "noble" que se casaría con otra de sangre noble y tendrían montones de niños, por supuesto de sangre noble-_

_-Pilar, lo sient…-comenzó Paco_

_-No, no te atrevas… no te atrevas a disculparte, te he dicho muchas veces, que ni por cortesía deberías expresar algo que no sientes, porque de nada sirve, solo causas mas daño-le interrumpió Pilar mientras secaba sus lagrimas.- Paco…en fin supongo…supongo que debo irme… - dijo Pilar evitando la mirada del moreno._

_-Pilar me gustaría, ya sabes, que tu y yo..- quiso explicarse Paco._

_-Tranquilo Paco- dijo Pilar y a Paco le dolió como nunca antes, haber escuchado con dureza su nombre de esos finos labios luego de tanto tiempo de haberse querido tanto.-no te odiare, aunque quisiera, dudo que pueda hacerlo, una ultima cosa-pareció pensativa- Felicidades por tu boda.- dijo ella, y , sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrase en la palabra Boda._

_Y con un leve crack como quien cierra una puerta lentamente, la morena desapareció, y el chico se vio nuevamente solo en su ahora gran mansión._

_End flash back_

y allí estaba el de nuevo…_solo_, alejo su mano de su oscuro cabello, para observar su dedo anular.._Vació_.. Pero no por mucho..._si señoras y señores...Pensó_..._Paco...el gran y Valiente Paco..el único y supremo heredero de su familia se casaba hoy…..se casaba con la gran Perla,100% sangre noble, la Hermosa princesa", Una total y absoluta…._pero antes de terminar su hilo de pensamientos una chillona y molesta voz saco a Paco de sus cavilaciones….

-Pacoo! Mi Amor!- chillo Perla al verlo

- mmhmm- respondió o mejor dicho murmuro Paco molesto por la interrupción de su automedicación.

-la boda es en…- hizo una pausa mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera- ¡!dos horas y media!- le grito a Paco con cara de niño de va a comenzar un berrinche..- y tu ni siquiera te has vestido, ya yo me maquille, peine, arregle las uñas…y tu ni siquiera te has bañado! Si continuas así voy a pensar que no te quieres casar conmigo- finalizo Perla haciendo un patético puchero…nada parecido al que hubiera hecho ella…_Mi-er-da... Haz algo Paco.. y hazlo ya…antes de su irritante voz te de una migraña de la que no escaparas al menos por una semana.._

_-_mmmm Perla, pensándolo bien…creo que es mejor que te vayas a poner tu vestido ya- dijo Paco fastidiado al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes…_seria una pena, que, con lo que costo, y duro para encontrarlo no lo utilizara…pensó_…-no queremos que te retrases…_no Perla, por supuesto que no, solo quiero que te desaparezcas, mueras, ahorques, ahogues, pierdas en un bosque, te trague una serpiente, te envenenes, te encuentres un desierto, te trague la tierra o en su defecto te evapores del plano terrestre...pero con retrasarte solo me traerás mas problemas.._Pensó el moreno_._

- Pero Paco…..- dijo Perla con la intención de seguir quejándose.

-Hazlo Ya-Ordeno Paco con una mirada envenenada que no daba tregua a nada.

Y sin mas que poder decir Perla se retiro de la Biblioteca dejando a un mas estresado que antes Paco.

En donde iba ah si…._Perla es una total y Absoluta…cabeza Hueca, Torpe, chillona, caprichosa, chillona, ridícula e intensamente chillona niña mimada….y en ese momento se le ocurrían miles de sinónimos compatibles con la castaña pero no estaba de humor como para recitarlos todos…_

Con cuidado se levanto, coloco la copa vacía encima del escritorio y tomo su diario para así intentar buscar una forma de agrupar sus ideas…tomo un lápiz y escribió:

Cosas que le preocupan:

1.- en dos horas y media se casara con Perla.

2.- no tiene ni la mas minima y mísera voluntad de llevar a cabo 1.

3.- puede pensar en miles de razones para justificar 2. Pero la principal tiene nombre y apellido.

4.- no puede dejar de pensar en ese nombre.

5.- tiene muchas razones para pensar que ese nombre le odia.

6.- tiene muchas mas razones para pensar que ese nombre tiene razón al odiarle.

7.- esta empezando a tener razones para odiarse.

8.- esta empezando a tener migraña.

9.- tiene terror a pensar en pasar su vida a lado de Perla

10.- eso no debería estar pasando.

11.- su migraña se esta agravando.

12.- siente unas irrefrenables ganas por salir corriendo y mandar todo a la mier…coles

13.- eso tampoco debería estar pasando.

14.- siente que la cabeza le va a explotar a causa de la insoportable migraña.

15.- esta contemplando seriamente la idea de lanzarse un precipicio.

16.- le preocupa el hecho de que su cabeza ya debería haber explotado.

17.- esta seriamente preocupado por el caso de que su cabeza no ha explotado.

18.- esta en realidad seriamente preocupado por el caso de que la boda llegue antes de que su cabeza explote.

Solución: Suicidio Inmediato.

Posibles formas:

Tirarse por la ventana. (Un poco descabellado…pero considerando la altura..Seria efectivo)

Tirar el maquillaje de Perla por la ventana. ( mmmm definitivamente muy doloroso)

Tirar a Telmo por la ventana. (Definitivamente no… tendría luego que cargarse a la ley…)

Ingerir 3 litros de Veneno. (Es la idea mas sensata que he oído hasta ahora)

Intentar lavarle el pelo a Serio con jabón desgrasante..y un poco de cloro... (WTF?)

Intentar Bañar a Diadoro con Champú anti-pulgas ( Repito…WTF?)

Solución Final: Ingerir Tres litros de veneno….puesto que las demás formas afectan en demasía su integridad física.

Luego de estar encerrado en sus pensamientos, escucho que la puerta se abría levemente ante el, pensando que era Perla, rodó los ojos y levanto la vista con desgano, pero vio todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba: Allí esta ella. A la que le había roto el corazón. La que le quitaba el sueño. La que era el centro de sus preocupaciones. La única que había robado su corazón desde hacia tantos años.

-Hola- Dijo ella, casi susurrando.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás- Confesó algo apenada.

El embozó una sonrisa que hacia mucho que se veía en el. Sonrió al verla como siempre: Divertida, libre y despreocupada. Se acercó un poco a ella, para intentar abrazarla, pero ella rechazó el acto de cariño que intentaba brindarle el muchacho.

-¿Me odias, verdad?- Se animó a preguntar él. Pilar levanto la vista, con sus ojos algo llorosos, haciendo que su cara cambie a una de preocupación.

-Como te dije antes…No, no te odio. Solo quiero saber, ¿Qué nos pasó Paco?- Al hacer esta pregunta, ella acarició levemente su mejilla, mientras que el disfrutaba la sensación de sus suaves manos sobre su rostro.

-No lo se…tampoco me importa.- Al fin logró aceptarse a si mismo. Se dio cuenta que no le importaba para nada su descendencia, ni su sangre pura, ni nada de esas tonterías. Se dio cuenta de que debía pensar en cosas mas importantes en su vida…-La miró de reojo- Importantes…- Sus brazos, involuntariamente, rodearon su cintura y la estrechó contra el. Era verdad, ella era lo mas importante que tenía…pero su maldito orgullo siempre se interponía…Pero ya no le importaba más, no le importaba si su familia lo odiaba por estar con ella, no le importaba si Perla lo buscaría para matarlo, no le importaba su tan "noble" status…solo quería quedarse con ella.

Pilar lo miró de frente. Se acercó lentamente a él y le planto un delicioso beso en los labios. Paco podía hasta querer matarla, pero ella lo amaría igual, como siempre lo ha hecho. Y ambos sabían que sería difícil estar juntos así nomás, pero ya no querían pensar en ello…Solo querían mantenerse juntos el mayor tiempo posible, asi que lo hicieron: el enfrentó a su familia, a Perla, a su orgullo, a su riqueza, a todo, y solo…solo por ELLA.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar tomados de la mano, ignorando los gritos de Perla y de sus padres, hasta que llegaron hasta la casa de Pilar y allí se quedaron.

-Podrás quedarte, pero solo por unas noches, torito- Le dijo ella burlonamente mientras le arrojaba unas mantas en la cara a su novio.

Él sonrío y se acercó a ella, plantándole un beso en la mejilla-Yo te convenceré de lo contrario...

-Ya veremos-respondió ella al mismo tono que él mientras lo besaba rápidamente en los labios- Vamos, Serio y Azul deben de estar por lleg…

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-Se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo entrando animadamente al lugar con Azul detrás de el.

-Vaya, si que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que llegarías rápido- Le dijo Pilar.

-Pues claro, ¿Crees que ser mitad Tigrillo no sirve de nada?- dijo el con orgullo, guiñándole el ojo- Por cierto, Paquito-se volvió al moreno- Vaya enriendo que tienes con tu familia, deberías ver tu cara de preocupación- le comentó riendo

-Pues podrías meterte tu enriendo por el…-

-¡QUE LINDO ES ESTAR TODOS JUNTOS!- Exclamó la rubia de la nada sabiendo lo que Paco iba a decir.

Los cuatro rieron y se sentaron a charlar en la mesa, mientras hacían planes para su vida y sus estudios. Paco y Pilar sabían que eran independientes y que se podrían arreglar solos, siempre y cuando, claro, estén unidos ellos, su amistad, y por supuesto, los Combo Niños.

_Fin_

**OH MY GOSHHH, creo que es el fic más largo de CN que he escrito aca! En fin, ¿Reviews?**


End file.
